


电梯

by payasugo



Category: all琛 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payasugo/pseuds/payasugo
Relationships: 周震南/姚琛, 焉栩嘉/姚琛
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	电梯

不知道焉栩嘉今天发什么邪火，口罩恨不得拉倒眼睛上，一路飞机也不理人。奇妙的是好好先生姚琛也没说几句话，别人问他就搭几句，声音有些哑。墨镜加上拉到下巴的高领黑毛衣，很有几分生人勿进的气势。

他们一行从航站楼下车库，11个人加staff的电梯很挤，翟潇闻往焉栩嘉跟前挤了挤，想给后面的人让块地，被刘也拉住了。翟潇闻低头把墨镜滑到鼻梁上，看着刘也有些不解。刘也把他拉到手边贴着自己，朝电梯那边的角落使了使眼色。翟潇闻一下反应过来，姚琛头上是积雨云，焉栩嘉头上是雷雨云，两人站一起明晃晃的就是“雷区”。翟潇闻非常感激，朝刘也竖了竖大拇指。

焉栩嘉靠在电梯上，他看着姚琛后脑勺被高领毛衣挤翘起来的几撮软毛。高领下面是什么，是可以一手托住的脖子，再滑下去点是两片纤细的肩胛骨，被包裹在背部的纤薄肌肉里。姚琛跪在床上瘫软下去的时候，这两片骨头就像鸟儿的翅膀，扑棱扑棱的诱惑着焉栩嘉。焉栩嘉不自在的抱起手，把眼神从姚琛移到地上。

今天焉栩嘉身上的香水冷冷的，淡淡的松柏味沾着一点夜凝水，绕进姚琛鼻子里。他知道焉栩嘉在生气，正巧他对焉栩嘉生气也有点生气。这几天，团跑外务，宾馆一人一间。昨天下班，保姆车上焉栩嘉黏着自己坐，他的手伸进姚琛外套里摸了又摸。焉栩嘉心急，下车的时候姚琛先出去，焉栩嘉跟在后面趁他弯腰的时候轻轻顶了一下。姚琛脸有些红，他用手摁了摁焉栩嘉肩膀，刚准备安抚一下心急的弟弟却被冲过来的何洛洛赵让挤散。他们不住在同一层，姚琛和周震南张颜齐打打闹闹出电梯的时候，回头看了一眼，站在最后面的焉栩嘉用口型说了“等你”。姚琛被挟裹在周震南和张颜齐之间，余光从焉栩嘉脸上收回来，低头笑的很好看。焉栩嘉喜欢他这样笑，一副面目含春的模样，软软的舌头就藏在半抿着的嘴唇里。

但是姚琛一夜没来，焉栩嘉最后到11点忍不住还是给他打了电话，长久的响铃却一直无人接听。焉栩嘉没有睡好，宾馆的枕头一个嫌矮两个嫌高，长夜漫漫也没有人抱。他不知道姚琛被什么事情绊住了。夜里梦到大片大片被风掀动的黑色窗帘，光影绰绰间有个人，姚琛就躺在层叠的布料里面，他脚趾蜷曲腰肢挺立，在情潮间展示着身体上一从从矫健优越的肌肉和块块吻痕，深色的淤紫从他身上蔓延到整个梦境，再把焉栩嘉吞没。明明睡的不安稳，却醒不过来，闹铃响了焉栩嘉也没有听到，直到经纪人敲门他才醒，内裤里凉凉一片。真该死。

梦遗让刚过完成人礼的焉栩嘉心情很差。等他冲完澡下楼，发现酒店大堂一群人都在等他的时候，心情更差。在看到周震南给姚琛整理衣领的时候，心情差到极点。姚琛不是他一个人的，好多人要跟他抢姚琛，怪他出现的迟了。然而抢占先机又怎样呢？周震南还不是得心不甘情不愿的接受这点，一样追着姚琛。都是暂时的拥有罢了。姚琛今天很显然精心打扮了，长风衣裹着纤瘦的身体，因为腰很细所以外套中间晃来晃去。焉栩嘉在所有人注视里把过长的刘海揉的更乱，谁也看不清他眼睛。赵磊打趣说焉栩嘉今天的脸和一身衣服一样黑。

姚琛走到他跟前抬手要摸他头发，被焉栩嘉偏头躲过去了。焉栩嘉余光看见姚琛有些意外，他低头了，带着有话说却不解释的委屈。焉栩嘉谁也不理，心里却偷偷开始暗爽。一路上他极少说话，找着机会就在姚琛前后转悠，因为今天喷了姚琛送他的香水。

想不到吧，十八岁生日那天，姚琛不止送了他一块滑板。他把自己打包打包成为焉栩嘉最想要的礼物。焉栩嘉那天把姚琛弄疼了，姚琛留了很多汗、体液和眼泪。他送焉栩嘉的那瓶香水被放在摇摇晃晃的床头柜上，姚琛来的时候喷过了，这使他们的第一次做爱一直弥漫着这股香味。事后焉栩嘉把姚琛抱在怀里，像小狗一样用鼻子蹭姚琛的耳背，说这个香味很好闻。

姚琛知道他生气，也委屈他不给自己解释的机会，姚琛不擅长吵架，不喜欢冷战，更不愿意热脸贴冷屁股。就像此刻他站在电梯里，知道焉栩嘉就在背后盯着他，却不肯回头。只是他背挺得直直的，把所有脖子收在高领里，不愿给焉栩嘉留一块皮肤。这倒不是因为生气，是因为害怕被灼热的目光一寸寸舔舐。

下了飞机，其他人说要逛街，司机送到地方大家都下了，焉栩嘉说昨晚没睡好跟车回了宿舍。其他人四散开来，姚琛逛了会儿也说不想逛了，一个人打的回去了。他蹬蹬蹬跑上三楼却在楼梯上犹豫了下，还是折返回去敲了敲焉栩嘉的房门。

没人应。姚琛估计他在补觉，轻轻打开门，姚琛却被猝不及防的握住手腕拉了进去。房间里黑黑的，只有浴室门缝漏了点光，焉栩嘉看样子刚洗过澡，发尾有些水滴到姚琛搂在他脖子的手上。姚琛被焉栩嘉按在门板上抱着，他伸手想要去摸灯开关，却被焉栩嘉一把抓回来摁在下体。年轻男孩总是这样坚硬滚烫，姚琛叫他名字，开口就是黏糊糊的“嘉嘉”，后面的话被舌头堵在嘴里也是理所当然。焉栩嘉脱了他的外套裤子袜子，直到完事都没有脱他的毛衣，黑色高领毛衣下摆沾了白色星点，说不清是焉栩嘉的还是姚琛的，抑或者是他们俩的。

焉栩嘉埋在姚琛还未平复仍然随着轻喘起伏的胸口，声音闷闷的：“你昨晚是不是在周震南那里睡了？”姚琛去亲焉栩嘉头顶，两双长腿夹了夹焉栩嘉的腰，格外亲昵的抚慰。

“没有，昨天和张颜齐周震南还有也哥他们一起写歌了，太投入没听到你电话，后来上楼找你的时候你已经睡着了。”

“那你今天穿高领干嘛？”

“冷啊。”姚琛被他问的一头雾水。

焉栩嘉一下子开心了，他坐起来跪在床上抓着姚琛膝弯把人带过来，下身撞在一起让姚琛咬住嘴唇喘了一声。焉栩嘉快乐的把毛衣从姚琛肚子卷上去，一寸寸的亲吻。当毛衣从头上脱下来的时候，姚琛已经面目潮红。焉栩嘉对着姚琛光洁的脖子又亲又吸，在他脖子上种草莓的不是别人，是他焉栩嘉，这是何等的快乐！

焉栩嘉一边顶一边问姚琛。  
“谁是你最喜欢的弟弟？”  
“今晚，今晚是嘉嘉。”

姚琛被丢在门边的手机屏幕亮了，是周震南的微信：昨天不给留痕迹，这几天记得补偿我。


End file.
